Monstrous
by SophiaCrutchfeild
Summary: When you fall, everything changes... darkness can take over everything... Dipper Gleeful needs Pacifica's help to get a vengeful ghost out of the Gleeful manor... but darker secrets hide within the halls, and neither one may ever be the same after dealing with torturous sorcerers, evil twins... and their own inner monsters...


Author's Note: So… this is something I did for no reason. I hope it's not bad. It starts out almost exactly like Northwest Manor Mystery, but then… it changes. This is Rev! Falls, so it's a lot darker…

Dipper Gleeful braced himself as he rapped at the door of the Mystery Shack.

"… I would say it to his face," he heard as the pretty blond flung the door open.

"Northwest," he greeted.

"You're a monster," Pacifica stated before slamming the door in his face. Well. When you put it like that…

He covered the door in blue fire, and it was almost instantly flung open. He put the fire out.

"What the hell, Gleeful?" the angry girl growled. "What do you want?"

"Well, I _want_ many things, love…"

"What do you want that doesn't have to do with me dating you?"

"Look, I know you have book 3 memorized. Is there anything in there about ghosts?" he asked, getting to the point.

"Yeah, of course. Why? Nothing in book 2?" she smirked.

"Nothing useful, just something about psychology, and my problem is a bit more… potent, than what it covers. Long story short, I need your help," he explained.

"Yeah… nope, not happening," she glared at him.

Suddenly, the chubby imbecile she spent so much time with appeared and pulled her aside… well, whatever he said must have been in Dipper's favor, because Pacifica came stalking out, angrily.

"I'll help. I need something in return."

"Yes?" Dipper felt fury boiling in him, but couldn't risk her receding her agreement to help.

"Your family is throwing some kind of party, right? Well, Gideon and his friends Chase and… Marian? No, Marius. Whatever, point is, I'll need three invites."

Dipper took a deep breath, and reminded himself why he was doing this. "You're lucky that I've exhausted all other options," he hissed, handing her the blue and silver invites.

She grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Gleeful."

At the Gleeful manor, Dipper flung open the doors to the four commoners; two of with he was only a touch less than blood enemies with.

"Try not to break anything expensive," he complained as they entered. His sister, who looked shocked, and was in return met with looks of alarm, as her hands and parts of her dress were dripping with blood, met him.

"What are they doing here?" Mabel asked, alarmed. "I know they aren't on the guest list, and even if they were, the party doesn't start for half an hour!"

"Why is the girl covered in blood?" asked Marius. "Is this customary in America?"

"Nope," Gideon assured his friend. "Mabel just… has some slightly illegal hobbies."

"She is covered in blood," Marius pointed out again. "Is this not disturbing?"

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't even care. I'm going to go change for the party."

Marius watched as the girl exited.

"That was unsettling," he stated. "Are many girls here like her?"

"Not a ton, no," Chase promised.

Dipper sighed.

"Okay, first off, you are not wearing a t-shirt and baseball cap. Here, come with me, I'll find you something suitable…"

After much struggle, Pacifica eventually agreed to wear a nice teal dress with some cute flats.

Then Mabel came down.

"Lake-foam green? Really?" she smirked. Then, her look softened. "Well, I suppose it's not a bad color on you…"

Pacifica looked over the girl. She had no trace of blood left on her.

"How did you get off the blood?" she asked.

"I used a cleaning spell," she smiled. "I could show you, some time, if you want me to."

"Um… sure," the blond girl spoke awkwardly. "Um, I think your guests are here…"

"Thanks," the less sane of the two ran down the stairs, her beautiful pink dress fluttering out behind her.

"Sorry about that," Dipper pulled her away. "My sister forgets, sometimes, that she's a Gleeful. I'm afraid our grandfather gives her quite a bit of leeway…"

"Right. It's fine, she's okay," Pacifica shrugged. "Well, I mean, when she's not trying to kill people I care about, anyway."

"Well, that's my sister for you," Dipper sighed, pulling Pacifica into a darkened room full of stuffed heads of animals. "This is the room where the ghost has been most often detected.

"Um… no duh, this room is really creepy," Pacifica said, looking at a picture of a landscape. Light flashed, and the form of a man appeared in the painting. "Yeah, you've got ghosts."

"No duh," Dipper mocked her. "Anyway, if you think this room is disturbing, you should see mine."

Pacifica gave him a hard look. "Not happening."

Suddenly, the animal heads began to shake. Blood spilled from their mouths, and they began chanting in unison: _Ancient sins, ancient sins._ Pacifica hastily flipped through the Journal.

"What the hell is this, Northwest?" Dipper yelled over the noise.

"It looks like a category ten. We're basically screwed," Pacifica spoke, as the various knives and other objects lying about the room began to spin around the pair.

"Do something!"

"What?"

"You're the one with 3!"

Suddenly, the fireplace exploded, and a skeleton stepped out. Flesh formed around it, and soon, an angry lumberjack with one eye and a flaming beard appeared.

"GLEEFUL!" he hollered.

Pacifica and Dipper took a dive under a table to hide from the ghost, and Pacifica searched, terrified, through her book.

"Oh bleep, oh bleep," she muttered. "It says, 'When faced with a category ten ghost, one must…' oh no…"

"What?" Dipper asked, fear- yes, actual fear- alive in the boy's eyes.

"It says, 'pray for mercy.' That's it. We're dead," Pacifica looked at Dipper. "I don't know what to do."

Meanwhile, at the party, the boys were looking around… when _she_ walked in.

She had all the right curves in all the right places.

Her red hair flowed in waves down her back.

She flashed a bright white smile of perfect teeth across the room, and the three boys nearly fell over themselves staring.

"You're looking at Grenda von Fundshauser," Mabel said, appearing behind them. "She's richer than Dipper and me put together. One of my best friends, and so out of your league it isn't even funny. Good luck trying to prove me wrong!"

She swept away towards the beautiful girl- Grenda- and the boys sighed sadly.

"I cannot believe I am saying this, but the bloody girl may be correct," Marius looked on, depressed. "Let us not waste out time on that which we may never have."

"Agreed," Gideon and Chase spoke in unison. Secretly, though, two of the three were in abrupt denial over what was and was not in their league.

Upstairs, the evil ghost set on killing them was discovering Dipper and Pacifica.

"Come on!" Dipper pulled Pacifica out of the room and through the garden. "Don't step on the peacocks!"

Pacifica was not paying attention. "It says here, category ten's can be trapped in a silver mirror… who the heck has a silver mirror? Oh." She looked up and spotted a silver mirror in the next room.

"Don't go in there!" Dipper shouted, jumping in front of Pacifica. "That's my grandfather's study! He'll murder me if I track mud in there!"

"What? If we don't get that mirror, the ghost will _literally_ murder us!" Pacifica exclaimed.

"There must be another way," Dipper said, pulling her away.

"Why are you so scared of your grandfather?"

Suddenly, the pair fell into a darkened room behind a wall hanging.

"Where are we?" Pacifica asked.

"I… I have no idea," Dipper admitted. "I've never seen this room before."

"Maybe the ghost hasn't either," Pacifica smiled. She suddenly spotted a bag. "There might be a mirror in there…"

"Yeah, maybe we're safe," Dipper shrugged.

"Jackpot!" Pacifica cried, holding up a silver hand mirror. She turned… "Dipper, look out!"

She ran in between Dipper and the lumberjack ghost, holding the mirror in front of her…

At the party, Chase approached Gideon. "I have a plan," he said. "To win Grenda."

"Oh?"

"Well, we're both charming, right? If we flirt with her in shifts, our combined charm will get her to fall for one of us, right?"

"Of course! Chase, you're brilliant! But… what about Marius?"

Chase glanced at Marius, who was trying to talk up a rich girl.

"So, your dress is very lovely," he told her. "It has no blood on it!"

The girl gave him a frightened look, and ran away.

"No, the absence of blood is a good thing!" Marius called after her.

"I don't think he'll help us much," Chase explained.

"Y'all want to leave him out?" Gideon asked, shocked. Chase solemnly nodded. Gideon look from Chase, to Marius, and nodded.

The lumberjack came down on them with such force that the pair tumbled down a hill into the garden below, screaming.

When they finally collected themselves, Dipper looked up.

"Thank you," he said, biting his lip.

"Any time," Pacifica affirmed.

"Did you…?"

She held up the mirror, a slow smile sneaking it's way across her lips. "I got the sucker right here."

Dipper stared at the mirror, the lumberjack trapped inside. Then, hos gaze lowered to the arm holding it.

"You're bleeding," he told her. Pacifica winced.

"Um, yeah, I kinda got nicked with the ax," she explained. Dipper took her arm, and reached for the cut. "Um, what are you…?"

" _Curatio,"_ he intoned, his dark eyes flashing blue for a second. The pain in Pacifica's arm vanished, and when she looked down, there wasn't even a scar.

"Wait, did you just fix my arm?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's Latin for 'heal.' Crude, but effective," he explained.

"Like me?" the girl raised an eyebrow. Dipper looked up at her.

"You… you're not crude at all," he said, as they inched closer, and a crazy and dangerous idea came to Pacifica's mind.

She wrapped her arms around the psycho and kissed him.

Suddenly, it occurred to them both what they were doing, and they broke apart awkwardly, clearing their throats and blushing.

"Can… Can I pay you to pretend that never happened?" Dipper asked, pulling out a bill. Pacifica looked away, blushing.

"I won't tell," she assured him.

Gideon and Chase approached Grenda at the party.

"Hello, beautiful," Gideon smiled. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Um… I don't know what you're talking about," Grenda said.

Gideon nervously tagged in Chase, who came up with another pickup line.

"Yo, girl, are those space pants?" he asked. "Your butt looks out of this world."

"I'm wearing a dress," she corrected him.

"Um…"

"Hey, are you a banana? I find you a-peeling!" Gideon beamed.

"What? You're tagged out!" Chase hissed.

"I can tag myself in!"

Grenda edged away.

Marius came up behind Gideon and Chase. "What was that?"

The two other boys looked up, nervously.

"Well… um…" Gideon stuttered.

"You were flirting with Grenda without me!" he said.

"Look, it's not personal," Chase began.

"It's just, you're flirting techniques…"

"You think I am not good at flirting? Fine!" he marched up to Grenda, and looked at her. "Your dress is very beautiful," he began.

"Thanks," she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't say it…" Gideon whispered.

"It is not drenched in blood," he commented. "That is good." Then, he stormed away, leaving Grenda looking at him, interest lighting up her eyes.

 _There's a line you don't hear every day…_

Dipper was in the courtyard with Pacifica, and his grandfather was there as well.

"Thank you for your help, Northwest," the older man spoke with a less smooth tone than the usual one of his grandson, but with doubled coldness. It was chilling.

"No problem-o, Mr. G," Pacifica grinned, trying to cover how creeped out she was. "Um, I should go…"

"What? No way," Dipper objected. "You're at one of the biggest parties in the world. Just stay for a little longer."

"Sorry, man, but I have a category _ten_ ghost to get rid of," Pacifica laughed, and bumped into a wall. "Ten."

Dipper laughed, but it wasn't his usual cold, scary, psycho laugh, but a real one… a nice one.

As Pacifica left, she whispered to herself. "Maybe… maybe he's _not_ a monster after all."

Angry laughter came from the mirror.

"What are you laughing about, Ten?" Pacifica asked. "I _got_ you!"

"You were tricked," the ghost smirked. "The Gleeful boy took advantage of you, the same as his grandfather took advantage of _me._ "

"What?"

"I helped that demon-man learn about the secrets hidden in the woods, and how did he repay me? By using a trick he learned with an amulet that _I_ helped him get to stick an ax in my brain! I was nice about _that_ too. I said that all he had to do was put himself on even footing with the rest of the town, for one night, fifty years after my death, and I would rest in peace. What does he do instead? Throw an exclusive party, and hire a ghost hunter… except, you worked for free, right? You're the same as I was…"

"You… you mean, all he had to do was let some of the townspeople into the party?"

"That would have worked, yes."

"Hold on…"

Pacifica threw open the doors, furiously.

"Gleeful!"

Dipper's grandfather looked up, giving her an icy smile. "Yes, Northwest?"

"You have some explaining to do!" the blond yelled at him.

Dipper entered the room, and came up to Pacifica, smiling. "You came back," he laughed.

"You lied to me," Pacifica told him.

"What?"

"I talked to the ghost," she said. The usual roles were reversed, with her being colder, and him being… well, human.

"I…"

"That was unimportant. You got your friends into the party, didn't you? Did we ever say that the ghost was an unknown entity? No. Leave," Stanly (the grandfather) sneered.

"You… You, I can deal with," she turned to Dipper. "I guess I should have expected this from a monster like you… Don't worry, I'm not letting my guard down again any time soon."

"No, Pacifica, I didn't want to, I-" Dipper stopped speaking when his grandfather snapped his fingers, causing Dipper to clench up, and stop talking. Pacifica gave him a disgusted look.

"You really are, you know," she said coolly. "I should never have come here." With that, she stormed away.

"Don't come back, riffraff!" Stanly called after her, before turning to his grandson, and snapping his fingers again. Dipper breathed, as the horrible pain vanished. "You, Dipper, are _not_ to disobey me, particularly in front of others!"

Dipper looked at the ground. "Yes, Grandfather."

The pain wasn't something he wanted to revisit… although he knew that it would come again, next time he forgot and put a toe out of line.

Pacifica sighed as she conducted the exorcism.

"C'mon, kid, let me go, you hate them as much as I do," the ghost pleaded.

"Sorry, but my cousin's in there, and a bunch of innocent people. You… seem unstable," Pacifica told him.

The lumberjack sighed. "Then, can you just let me look on the trees, once more?"

"Um… well… yeah, whatever," Pacifica held the mirror up to the trees. She immediately knew she'd make a mistake when the mirror seared hot, burning her hand and making her let go.

"I'm free!" the lumberjack shouted as he escaped from the broken mirror, and flew towards the manor…

Dipper watched as his grandfather made that stupid toast. It was the same every year, and he despised it. Mostly because nobody noticed how a jolt of pain was sent through him when the glass was lifted…

This time, though, the jolt never came. Instead, the cup shattered in his grandfather's hands.

The ghost. Yep, this was always a possibility. Either the ghost had tricked Pacifica, or she'd been so angry that she released him.

Either way, the ghost was laughing now, turning everyone to wood. This was bad… Dipper ran to the room they'd found earlier, and was met by a sickening sight…

"Impossible…"

Pacifica opened the door, and saw the chaos. A teenaged girl reached for her.

"Please… help me…" the girl turned to wood.

"That's screwed up," Pacifica commented, entering.

"One way to break the curse: a Gleeful must pay me the debt owed," the ghost shouted. Pacifica sighed, and ran to look for Dipper or Mabel. She noticed a light going on and off in the room she and Dipper had found…

She burst in. "Hey, look, the ghost is out there turning everyone into wood. You think you can do something about that?"

"No," Dipper spoke, and he sounded almost like his grandfather. Worse than normal psychotic-Dipper. "I don't think so."

"What? Why?"

"I'm a Gleeful. Look at this," Dipper said, pointing his flashlight around the room, revealing many paintings. "My Grandfather wasn't the first one to be cruel. This room holds a record of everything my family has done, and none of it's good. We're a bunch of evil monsters. Then there's me." He turned off the flashlight.

"I… I'm sorry," Pacifica said.

"You might want to get out of here. There's a monster in the darkness. You were right about me, Pacifica. I'm just a monster. There's no _me_ left. It's all just a copy of _him."_ He turned the flashlight on to a painting of his grandfather, laughing as he tormented others with his powers.

Pacifica sat down next to Dipper. "I was wrong, Dipper. I'm sorry. I was angry. I… I don't know what he did to you, but…"

Dipper turned the light on her, and he saw her burned hands. "You can't keep from hurting yourself, can you?" he asked, grabbing her hands. " _Curatio."_

Pacifica looked down at her hands, now healed. "Thanks."

"It's my fault. I should have done… something. The pain is bad, but…" he broke off.

"He does _that_ to you?" Pacifica asked, looking at the painting.

"It's not so bad. I'm used to it. I should be, by now, but…"

"Look, you are _not_ like him," Pacifica said furiously. "You can save everyone, Dipper. Just open the gates. It's not too late yet."

" **It's too late!** "

"C'mon," Pacifica pulled Dipper up. He gave her a dry smile, but a bit of the cold left his eyes.

They ran into the main room, and looked around. Everyone was wooden… Gideon, Marius, and Chase had been frozen while fighting, Mabel had her hands above her face, and everything was a wreck.

"Ah, another Gleeful," the ghost laughed, pointing to turn Dipper, but Pacifica took a step in the way of the blast.

"What the-?"

"Lever," Pacifica told him. "Open the gates. Now!" With those words, she was frozen. Dipper saw her logic… but still couldn't believe what she'd done. He looked at her wooden face, looking determined and sure of herself, a bit of a curve to her lips. Her statue stood out against all the other terrified ones.

Dipper nodded at her, and ran to the lever. "Hey! I'm doing what you wanted, okay? I'll open the gate, _if_ you change everyone back!"

The ghost looked at him. "Oh?"

A trap door opened in the floor. "Don't you dare," Stanly Pines hissed. "If you pull that lever, I will make you sorry."

Dipper looked at his grandfather… and then looked at Pacifica, her wooden eyes still looking at him, certain of him.

"Sorry, but no," Dipper grabbed the lever…

 _Snap._

The pain hot harder and faster than ever before. Dipper was tempted to fall to the floor in pain, but he fought against the pain… he yanked down the lever…

"Ah!" he yelled in pain, but as he fell to the ground, the damage had already been done. His grandfather looked down at him.

"Don't expect it to let up any time soon," he hissed, and with another snap, Dipper was gone… but the then, the others were turning back…

Pacifica came up to Stanly, and slapped him across the face. "Where is he?" she growled. The older man laughed.

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

She gave him a calm look. "I think you know, Mr. G. I also think that you just made yourself a pretty damn powerful enemy… or more."

She stormed away, and ran to the room, where she found Dipper lying on the ground.

She ran to his side. "Oh god, are you okay?"

"I… alive… ah!" was all he managed.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, oh god…" she said. "I…" she thought back to everything he'd done for her… wait… she touched his amulet, and placed her other hand on his chest. _"Curatio,"_ she whispered, tears falling down her face.

Blue light engulfed Dipper's body, and he hissed in pain…

She suddenly felt more words slipping through her mind…

" _Commodo, Te amo, commodo, curatio,"_ she whispered.

The light began changing colors quickly, until it glowed vivid white…

He feel to the ground…

And his eyes opened.

"Pacifica…" he whispered.

"Yeah, I… I don't know, I just had to save you, and I don't know how I did it," she hurriedly explained.

"I…" he looked up at her, and he sat up, and pulled her into a kiss.

Everything was going to be different now.

At the party, the three boys were glancing around.

"Sorry for leaving you out, man," Chase told Marius.

"Yeah, we were being idiots," Gideon said.

"It is fine. I am understanding that I am… not necessarily good with girls most of the time."

"I wouldn't say that," Grenda appeared behind them. "Here's my number," she handed Marius a slip of paper. "Call me sometime."

The boys glanced up to see Dipper and Pacifica walk in, looking incredibly nervous.

"I think two new couples were just formed," Gideon smiled.

"Whatever," Chase shrugged.

As Dipper and Pacifica danced, she looked at him curiously. "So, what _did_ I say, anyway?"

Dipper looked at her. "You don't know?"

She shook her head. "I don't speak Latin."

"You said… you aid you loved me," Dipper flushed.

Pacifica looked up at him. "And…?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about that?"

He looked down at the girl in his arms. "I feel like I've been set free."


End file.
